kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Shin Magaki
was , a Kamen Rider who appeared exclusively in Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace. History New Generation He was originally working as a waiter until he was fired after knocking out a rude customer. He was handpicked, along with Miwa Natsumi (Kamen Rider Larc), by Shimura Junichi, also known as Kamen Rider Glaive, to become the New Generation Riders for BOARD to capture the Undead released by the Albino Joker. Missing Ace In the movie, he is the replacement of Kamen Rider Leangle,he is armed with the Lance Rouzer, a large spear. He is based on Kamen Rider Leangle, down to his Rouser. His primary finisher is Impact Stab, where his Rouser's tip is powered up and is used to slash and stab opposing Undead with pure force. The attack is activated when the Rouse card, Mighty Impact is roused. He is attacked by the Albino Joker, who disguised as "Natsumi Miwa", and is mortally wounded, his last act before dying was giving Miwa the Category King Club card before a Jack card left in Magaki's hand. Shiori has obtained the two cards, a Jack and Four, which gave her clues to identifying Junichi Shimura/Kamen Rider Glaive as the assailant, noting the cards Jack and Four's first letter represent Junichi Shimura (Shi = Four in Japanese). Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Lance appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Impact Stab. lancealancea.JPG|Kamen Rider Lance finishlancea.JPG|Kamen Rider Lance using Impact Stab against Albino Joker Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Lance appears as a playable character in this video game Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Lance is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Lance Ace Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm. . (2005). Masked Rider Blade: Complete Works. p. 100-101. ISBN 978-4091051035. *'Rider Weight': 107 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 290 AP (2.9 t.) *'Kicking Power': 480 AP (4.8 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 32 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Impact Stab': 3400 AP (34 t.) Magaki transforms into Lanceusing a copy of the Change Kerberos Rouze Card in conjunction with the Lance Buckle, which utilizes the Leangle Buckle's Open Up system. He is equipped with the Lance Rouzer. By scanning the Mighty Impact Rouze Card in the Lance Rouzer, Lance can perform the Impact Stab finishing attack. Appearances: New Generation, Missing Ace. Equipment *Lance Buckle: Transformation device *Lance Rouzer: Lance's personal weapon *Rouze Cards: Allow Lance to perform special attacks Behind the scenes Portrayal Shin Magaki is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Lance, he was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. Notes *Lance's color scheme and use of a polearm weapon make him analogous to Leangle, whereas Larc is analogous to Garren and Glaive is analogous to Blade. *He is the only Ace Rider that has the same name as their A.R world counterpart. *While the original three Ace Riders in Missing Ace all died, the A.R. World Ace Riders from the World of Diend manage to survive the events of the two-parter in Kamen Rider Decade. *Ace Riders is the firts trio Riders in the Heise Era,followed by Kabutick Riders of Kamen Rider Kabuto and Quartzer of Kamen Rider Zi-O. Appearances * Kamen Rider Blade **''Kamen Rider Blade: New Generation'' **''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' See also *Shin Magaki (A.R. World) - Alternative counterpart in the world of Diend in Kamen Rider Decade Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Revived Riders Category:Card Riders